Ranma One Half, A Feudal Fairytale!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: It was a quiet day in Nerima, as Ranma & Akane were at the dojo as they got back from high school & saw a mini shrine & a well! What can this spell? CHAOS! THAT'S what! Ranma Onehalf & Inuyasha crossover
1. Prolouge

I'm just letting you all know that I don't really know that much of Ranma 1/2 since I just started on it but I'll put in everything I know Ok?

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

It was a quiet day in Nerima as Akane Tendo & Ranma Saotome started their regular normal day at their high school. " So Akane, " Ranma began, " Yeah Ranma? " Akane asked, " Don't you ever wish that something... exciting would happen? "

" What do you mean Ranma? A lot of stuff happened to _us_! " Akane replied. " I mean like, something unusual, something exciting! Like somewhere where we haven't been to- " Before Ranma could finish, Shampoo glomped him. " Arien! Where are you going with violent kitchen destroyer? "

" SHAMPOO! NOT NOW! ME & AKANE ARE GOING TO BE- " Before Ranma could finish... again, the bell rang. " Late. " Ranma finished in exasperation. Once the 3 of them got inside, the teacher yelled, " Ranma! Akane! Shampoo! BUCKET DUTY FOR THE 3 OF YOU! NOW! "

" Oh great... this is the 10th day in the row... " Akane groaned, " At _this_ rate, we'll be expelled in no time _and_ make a new course record all the same! "

" Tell me about it. " Ranma replied peeved. " I DON'T CARE! " Shampoo shouted with glee, " AS LONG AS I STAY WITH MY AIREN! "

**After High School**

Ranma & Akane had to run all the way home away from Ryoga. " MY SWEET AKANE! " Ryoga called, " WHY DO YOU FLEE FROM ME? "

" ISN'T IT OBVIOUS SWINE? " Ranma yelled angrily, " YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS THAT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OTHER WOMEN!AKANE! HURRY UP! "

" I'M TRYING! " Akane replied equally peeved. They finally got to the dojo & locked the door.  
" Whew! " The 2 of them sighed gratefully, " _That_ was close! " Suddenly, they saw a big mirror.  
" Hmmmmm... " Akane began scratching her chin, " _That_ wasn't there before! Has it Ranma? "

" Nope! Not at all. " Ranma replied agreeing. Suddenly, there was a huge rumble outside the dojo. The 2 of them ran out to see & saw a mini shrine. " How did _that_ get there? " Ranma & Akane asked suspiciously. " Well Ranma, " Akane said, " I guess you're geting what you wished for! "

" Yeah... " Ranma agreed. " And I'm _stoked_! Let's check it out! "

" But shouldn't we tell our dads about this? " Akane asked. " Oh the hell with _that_! I'm going! " Ranma concluded, " I REST MY CASE! "

" FINE THEN! " Akane replied rather annoyed, " But don't blame me if there's something dangerous &... oh fine then! I'm coming but only because there's nothing else to do! Plus you have a real knack for getting into trouble! "

" Glad you see it my way! " Ranma smirked, " Now let's go! The shrine isn't getting any bigger you know. " Then suddenly, the shrine grew & grew. " I believe you were saying? " Akane questioned rather peeved that he said the jynx.

" Let's go! " Ranma shouted. " Fine! " Akane replied as they ran inside. " Hey! " Ranma exclaimed,  
" What's with the well? "

" Beats me! " Akane replied. " Let's jump in! " Ranma shouted. " 1...2... "

" 3! " Akane shouted as she whacked Ranma in the back of the head with her mallet & forced him in the well. " AKANE YOU BAKA! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! " Ranma yelled promisingly as he dissapeared. " HA! " Akane laughed, " NOT IF YOU CATCH ME! WHOO! " as she jumped in after Ranma.

* * *

Well, I'll say that wasa pretty good prolouge! I'll make more chapters soon but for now... let's celebrate P.A day! YAY! Hope you enjoy! Ciao!


	2. Ranma & Akane, Meet Inuyasha & Company!

**_Chapter 1_**

Ranma & Akane landed in the bottom of the well gracefully & looked around. " Okay... " Ranma began rather flustered, " Where the hell did the ladder go? "

" Don't ask me! " Akane replied just as confused, " We probobly accidently kknocked it over when we jumped in! "

" GREAT! JUST GREAT! " Ranma shouted, " WE JUMP DOWN HERE, HOPING TO SEE SOMETHING _WORTH_WHILE, BUT _NOW_ WE'RE _STUCK_ DOWN HERE! "

" GEESH! " Akane yelled, " CALM DOWN! Maybe we can _jump_ out, smart guy? "

" I was going to say that! " Ranma replied. " Shut up... " Akane muttered. " OI! WHAT'S ALL THE YELLING ABOUT & WHO THE HELL IS DOWN THERE? " A young man's voice yelled from above the well. Ranma & Akane jumped out of the well.

" My name is Ranma Saotome. " Ranma began, " And _my_ name is Akane Tendo. " Akane finished. " Keh! " The young man replied rather rudely. The young man had silver hair, golden eyes & waswearing a red kimono. The oddest things were however were...

1; His hands; They were all equipped with a pointed claw He had... _dog ears_ on top of his head instead of regular human ears.

" INUYASHA! " A girl with raven black hair called rather angry, " That's no way to greet someone! I'm sorry about him, he's not always like this. My name is Kagome Higurashi. " The girl was wearing a sailor top & green mini skirt.

" Hi! " Ranma & Akane greeted back. " Oh! " Kagome suddenly cried out, " Judging by those clothes, I say that you're not from around here, are you? "

" Ummmm... no... " Ranma replied, " We came from a small town named Nermia. "

" And I have another question for you kid. " Inuyasha began, " If you're japanese, what's with the chiinese clothes? "

" Oh I've spent most of my life in China with my pop! " Ranma smiled. " I have a question for you! " Akane started, " What's with the inu-ears? "

" KEH! I'm a youkai okay? " Inuyasha replied, " Hanyou, Inuyasha! " Kagome corrected rather peeved. " Huh? " Ranma & Akane were officially lost. " Okay, " Kagome began, " This is what it means. " A hanyou is a half-demon while a youkai is a full-fledged demon. "

" Okay, we're getting it so far but, what's the other half? " Ranma asked. " The other half is human! Ningen! " Kagome answered. " Keh! " Inuyasha snorted. " Even if I'm only a hanyou, I can kick your ass! "

" INUYASHA! OSUWARI! " Kagome yelled.

CRASH!

" STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH EVERYONE! "

" KEH! WHAT_EVER_ BAKA-WENCH! " Inuyasha replied angrily. " Ouch, " Ranma & Akane chorused, " That's _gotta_ hurt! "

" GGGGGRRRRRR... " Inuyasha growled, " You _think_? "

The 5 of them walked down the path to the village. Inuyasha & Kagome led them to a hut. They went inside & saw a kid with orange hair, had a blue kimono, wearing fox pelt & had a puffy tail. He was colouring. " KAGOME! " The kid yelled as he practically pounced on her.

" SHIPPOU-CHAN! " Kagome smiled. " KAGOME! DID YOU BRING ME-... Wait a minute... Kagome, " Shippou began, " Yes Shippou-chan? " Kagome asked. " Who's that boy & girl? " Shippou asked.

" Oh! Guys, the boy is Ranma& the girl is Akane! " Kagome said. " Hi! " Ranma & Akane greeted.

" Hello! "

" Hi! "

" Nice to meet you! "

" Pleasure! "

" Mew! "

There wasa girl with a huge boomerang, was wearing a low ponytail, a pink top kimono & was wearing a green skirt like Kagome only way longer. " Whoa... " Ranma could only get out, " What's withthe huge boomerang? "

The woman chuckled, " You like it? My name is Sango. This is my Hiraikotsu & the cat is- " Before she could finish, Ranma screamed, " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CAT! " As he ran out like he never ran before.

" Kirara. " Sango finished, while staring at the now broken shoji screen. Ranma right now, was clinging on the tallest tree outside. " Ummmmm.. Ranma? Are you okay? " Sango asked. " N-no...how d-do you e-expect me t-to? " Ranma stuttered angrily.

" Ummmm... sorry about that! " Akane apologized, " You see, Ranma's scared of cats. He had a traumatic experience. "

" What's that? " Kagome asked. " You see- "

" No. Let _me_ tell them Akane. " Ranma interuppted firmly. " Are you sure Ranma? " Sango asked,  
" You don't _have_ to if you don't want to! "

" No, it's okay. Here's my story... " And so, the story began.

* * *

Okay, sorry about this but you have to admit, I did a good amount of typing!... if you'rea slow typer that is... Anyway, gotta go! Ciao!


	3. Ranma's Story & Kouga's Arrival!

**_Chapter 2_**

_8-9 year old Ranma was with his pop. One day, his pop came to tell him something important. " Yes Pop? " Chibi Ranma asked, " My son, I am going to teach you a technoque that is feared by all martial artists everywhere! " His pop answered with pride. __"The move is called the Neko-ken! In other words, the Cat-Fist! "_

_" What's that pop? " Ranma asked quizzically. " You will see son! By tomorrow, you'll be the most powerful martial artist alive! " His pop smiled._

**_The Next Day_**

_The 2 of them were outside the cage of cats... cannibal hungry cats which were crazy & desired for flesh. " Ummmm... pop? " Ranma asked uncertain, " Yes Ranma? " His pop asked smiling, " Are you sure about this? I mean, like I won't _die_ in this will I? " Ranma asked._

_" Of course not son! " His pop roared happily, " I promise you will not get hurt! " _

_" Promise? " Ranma asked as he was lowered into the cage, " I promise! " His pop smiled. It wasn't long however, when Ranma ended up half-dead from all the gashes, bruises & scratches from the cats who were now licking Ranma's blood off their claws & were staring at him for lust... for his very flesh & blood. _

_" P-pop... " Ranma murmured while paralyzed by fear, " You promised... y-you promised... "  
When Ranma finally learned the neko-ken, all of the cats around him perished. However, it took Ranma at least a full month until he completely recovered._

**End Flashback**

Everybody looked at Ranma in disbelief & awe. They couldn't believe that his own pop would _do_ that to him. " Now that if I'm really _really_ scared, I act _&_ think that I'm really a neko. " Ranma finished gravely.

" Oh my... " Everybody muttered. " Mew! " Kirara was next to Akane. " Ummm... S-Sango?... " Ranma stuttered, " C-Can you ummmm... "

" Ohhh... Okay... Kirara, come here girl! " Sango called. " Mew! " Kirara leapt over to her. Suddenly, there was a big rumble outside. They looked out & saw a cyclone that was going straight for Kagome.

Ranma did a high kick & a figure came out of the back of the cyclone & it dissapeared. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU & HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE OF ME SEEING MY ONE TRUE LOVE KAGOME? "

' This weirdo sounds a lot like Ryoga or... Kuno at least... ' Ranma thought rather flustered. " Anyway, who are _you_? " Ranma asked. " Very well, if you insist, " The young man said, " My name is Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe! "

* * *

Ugh... I tried some angst & it just doesn't suit me! Remind me to _never_ do _that_ again... Well I know you're getting tired of these cliffies but I want Rumiko to well... you know how she leaves some cliffies... whatever! Anyway, Read & Review! Bye! Inu-Spyro-chan, over & out!


	4. Osuwari Problems & Secrets Revealed!

**_Chapter 3_**

" Okkkk... " Ranma said, " Are you some type of crossdresser? " Pointing to the short skirt.  
" RANMA! " Akane shouted, " BE NICE! " She scolded as though Ranma was a 6 year-old boy who drew all over the walls.

Inuyasha however, was snickering. " That's right! " He snickered, " He... is... a crossdresser! " Kagoem yelled, " INUYASHA OSUWARI! "

CRASH!

" She's doing that a lot today, isn't she? " Ranma whispered to Miroku, " Yeah.. "

" YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? " Kagome growled, flaming. " No ma'am! " Ranma &Miroku straightened. ' Sometimes, I think that _Kagome_ is hanyou, not Inuyasha. ' Akane thought. " Hello Kagome! My woman! " Kouga said.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! NO WAY YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH KAGOME ANYMORE, MANGY WOLF! " Inuyasha yelled, " NOW LET GO, OR I'LL HACK THAT STUPID ARM OFF! "

( A/n; Aw... ok, this is NOT romance people! )

" HA! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, MUTT! " Kouga retorted. " Does this happen every time? " Akane asked Kagome, " I'm afraid so. This is usually their ' Daily Routine of the Day '. " Kagome replied.

" TODAY'S THE DAY I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF! " Inuyasha was about to draw his sword when Kagome yelled, " OSUWARI! "

CRASH!

" Bye Kouga-kun! " Kagome called. " Bye my sweet Kagome! And don't you dare go after her too, wimpy human! " Kouga yelled. " I'm not even interested in her! " Ranma replied angrily. Everybodty decided to come inside the hut for lunch.

" What are we having? " Ranma asked, " Ramen! " Kagome replied. " Is that okay with you Ranma? "

" Sure! " Ranma smiled, " No problem! " In 15 minutes, the ramen was ready. " About time, Wench! " Inuyasha snorted. Kagome ignored it & went back to eating. " Well, " Ranma said, " At least SOMEbody's cooking isn't toxic to the human body! " Ranma smiled.

" RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA! " Ranma gulped & looked back & saw Akane flaming. " Ummmm... " Kagome stammered, " I think you'd better apologize to her, rrreeeeeaaalllll quick. " Everybody nodded hastily.

" Ok, ok! I'm sorry! " Ranma said. " SORRY isn't good enough anymore! " Akane yelled as she got out a HUGE mallet & whacked Ranma on the head. " YOU JERK! YOU CHANGING  
BI-SEXUAL FREAK! " Akane screamed as she whacked Ranma over & over.

" Ummmmm... Akane? " Sango stammered, " I think you'd better stop before you give Ranma a serious case of anmesia... "

" So? " Akane snorted, " Who CARES about who happens to THAT jerk? "

" Ummmmm... YOU do? " Kagome asked. " And what do you mean by BI-SEXUAL FREAK? "

" Oops... " Akane said & muttered curses under her breath, " It's a loooooooonnngggg story... " She replied, " We have time! " Miroku said. Everybody nodded. " I'll say it. " Ranma said. " Or, more like DEMONSTRATE it. Kagome? " Ranma asked. " Yes, Ranma? "

" Do you have a bucket of cold water? " Ranma requested, " Ummmm... sure... here. " Kagome said as she handed over the bucket of cold water to Ranma. " Okay, here it goes! " Ranma said & dumped it on him.

Ranma shook it off & everybody was shocked to find that in place of Ranma was a... girl. " NOW you see? " The girl asked. " Who are you & where's Ranma? " Inuyasha asked. " I'M Ranma you blockhead! " The girl replied peeved.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLOCKHEAD? " Inuyasha shouted. " Inuyasha, " Kagome began, " Fine. " Inuyasha muttered & sat. " Whenever I get dumped with cold water, I turn into a girl. To reverse the effect, I have to get dumped with warm/hot water. It's a curse. " Ranma said.

" When did this happen? " Shippou asked. " I'll explain, but first, Sango, can you pass that kettle? Thanks. " Ranma poured the water on him & turned back into a boy." Okay, here is what happened.. "

**_Flashback_**

_Ranma & his pop were training on wooden poles. " Ok pop, " Ranma said, " Give me all you got! " _

_His pop tried to get him but fell in the water & turned into a panda. He jumped up & kicked Ranma into the lake for revenge. When Ranma resurfaced something strange happened, " WHAT IN 7 HELLS HAPPENED TO ME? " He screamed, " I'M A... A... " _

_" A girl. " One of the co-workers said. " Sorry kid, but you fell in the Jusenkyo Springs. " _

_" The what? " Ranma asked, " The Jusenkyo Springs. A saying is that whoever falls into that spring will take body of... a young girl! Sorry laddie! BUT here's a guide to reverse the effect until you're dumped with cold water again! Ciao! "_

**End Flashback**

Everybody was just staring. " You're dad is cursed too? " Kagome asked. " Yeah, he fell in the Lake of the Drowned Panda while I fell in the Lake of the Drowned Girl. " It wasn't long wnitl nightfall arrived. " Good night everyone! " Ranma called. " 'Night! "

" Good Night! "

" Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite! "

" What? "

" SHUT UP & GO TO SLEEP! "

Everybody complied & slept, waiting for the events that will happen the next day.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was EXTREMELY busy this month. With school work... & now that you're in Grade 8, it's no piece of cake... anyway, HOORAY FOR WEEEKENDS! WHOO! Until next time, CIAO!


	5. Ranma Kicks Ass & Meets Sesshomaru!

**_Chapter 4_**

Everybody woke upand had fried eggs & sausages for breakfast. Everybody set off & came across a snake youkai. " Inuyasha! " Kagome called, " There are 3shikon-no-kakeras in its forehead! "

" I got it! " Inuyasha replied cockily as he got out a_huge_ sword. Ranma & Akanes's eyes were practically _bulging_ out once they saw the size of the thing. Inuyasha smirked, " Ike! Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled as the 5 deep trenches full of power & energy slashed the youkai & the shard popped out.

" GOT IT! " Inuyasha called. The group continued with their progress on the path & saw a village. " What luck! " Miroku said smiling an all too familiar smile...

POW!

WHAM!

SMASH!

Due to the courtisy of Inuyasha, Kagome & Sango. " YOU HENTAI! " They yelled. " IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT BESIDES WOMEN & NARAKU? "

" Nope! " Miroku grinned, everybody leaned closer to know, " I also love yen! " They all fainted anime style.

WHAM!

Inuyasha hit him on the head for theretarded answer. Everybody just sighed, shaking their heads,  
' Pervert. '

**Later in the Village**

Everybody was currently relaxing... well... almost... Kagome was studying for her next geometry test.

Problem

If triangle AB which is 45 degrees, what would triangle C's equation be if triangle A's angle 67 degrees?

( A/N; I don't really know since I'm not in Highschool until next year so feel free to flame me. Besides, I SUCK in geometry )

" AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! " Kagome yelled, " I'm going to die! " Suddenly, the sky grew dark & a hoard of youkai were flying in the sky, ready to devour any villager in sight. Everybody got ready but Inuyasha shouted, " Ranma! You & Akane stay here! Don't move _anywhere_! If you die, I'm _not_ on a guilt trip! "

Ranma nodded, but he decidedto join the fight anyway. He was tired of not doing anything.  
" Ranma! " Akane yelled, " What are you doing? Inuyasha told us not to- "

" I know but remember, I can fight too! I'm not some weakling! " Ranma interuppted firmly. He rushed into the battle and high kicked a youkai & it was sent flying. Ranma punched &kicked & before you knew it, he beat up10 youkai 3 times his own size.

By the time the hoard was finished off, everybody was staring at Ranma. " What? " He asked rather annoyed, " Haven't you seen a guy kick ass before? " Everybody was still staring. It wasn't long until everybody was suddenly cheering.

After the little incident, the Inuyasha-gumi set off again. " So I guess you can fight after all! " Inuyasha said, " Though I hate to admit it... "

" Yeah, Akane & I study martial arts! " Ranma said. " What's martial arts? " Everybody except for Kagome, Ranma & Akane asked. " Martial arts is a level of combat! They teach you how to defend yourself, your friends, family & etc! They even help you develop skills you never knew how to do! "  
Kagome explained.

" Kagome's right! " Ranma smiled. " I'm _way_ better than Akane at this! "

" RAAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMAAAAA! " Akane used her mallet again.

WHAM!

Everybody just shook their heads, ' Baka... '

" AKANE! " Ranma yelled angrily, " YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME YOU KNOW! I WAS JUST _KIDDING_! "

Everybody was just staring. " Sigh... " Everybody uttered, sometimes those 2 can be annoying. Suddenly, there was a loud,

KABOOM!

Everybody ran outside & saw... a man that looked alot like Inuyasha, only _his_ golden eyes are much colder, had a blue cresent on his forehead & had 2 magenta stripes on his cheeks. " SESSHOMARU! " Inuyasha yelled angrily, getting out Tetsuiga, " WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE? "

" That's Sesshomaru? " Ranma wondered. " So he's the brother that Inuyasha mentioned  
yesterday... "

**Flashback**

_" So Inuyasha, " Ranma began, " I hear that you jhave an older brother? " _

_" Yep, " Inuyasha replied, " My sissy half-brother is a total jackass. He hates Hanyou & Ningens alike. He is totally ruthless. Those who had crossed his path besides me have been killed... more like _slaughtered_ by his hands that Bastard. But for some reason, he lets that ningen girl named Rin tag along with him. Not even_ I_ know why. Say, do_ you_ have a brother or sister? "_

_" Nope! " Ranma said, " But I wish I do. " _

_" Believe me. " Inuyasha replied, " You do not want a brother like Sesshomaru. Trust me. You will see what I mean someday. " _

_( A/N; Sorry if I'm making Inuyasha too OOC )_

**End Flashback**

" Hmmmm... Hey! Are you by the one named Sesshomaru? " Ranma asked questioningly. " ... And what if I am? " Sesshomaru asked back. " I'm just wondering if you really _are_ Inuyasha's brother! But then again, you 2 _do_ look alot like each other... "

That ticked Sesshomaru off. He immediately took out a sword that looked a bit more fragile than Tetsuiga. " Do you wish to say that again, Ningen? "

" Tch! Whatever!" Ranma retorted. " RANMA! " Akane hissed dangerously, " THIS IS _1_ THING WE DON'T NEED RIGHT NOW! "

" Keh! For once, I'm agreeing with the kid! " Inuyasha smirked, " Alright Sesshomaru, what do you want? "

" Simple brother. I simply decided that I can bear you presence on this earth any longer. Today's the day... you perish! " Sesshomaru answered. " HOLD ON! " Ranma yelled, " I WANT TO TAKE YOU ON! "

" RANMA! " Akane yelled, " YOU COULD GET KILLED! "

" Listen to the girl for it can value you life. At least your life will be spared if you listen to her pitiful words. So, what's it going to be? " Sesshomaru asked. " What is you name, foolhardy ningen? "

" It's Ranma. Ranma Saotome. " Ranma answered plainly. " Good, now let's get this over with. " Sesshomaru insisted. And so the battle began.

* * *

Hehe... I like this chappie... it RULES! And who shall win? Sess or our favourite martial artist, Ranma? Stay tuned to find out! R & R! Until next time, ciao! This is Inu-Spyro-chan, over & out!


End file.
